Loss
by Jackal-san
Summary: An accident suddenly robbed Ryuuko Kiryuin of her hearing. Without it she can't fight and with the whole world against her, that's not easy. Will she learn to cope or give up on life altogether? Will anyone be there to help the broken teen? (Real World AU)


**Yo! This story was actually a school project for my ASL class. My teacher gave us a bunch of activities and one was write a story involving deaf culture and ASL. So I decided on that and then came up with the brilliant idea of throwing in Kill la Kill! So that's how this story came to be! There won't be any of my weird pairings, this time anyway. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Summary: An accident suddenly robbed Ryuuko Kiryuin of her hearing. Without it she can't fight and with the whole world against her, that's not easy. Will she learn to cope or give up on life altogether? Will anyone be there to help the broken teen? (Real World AU)**

Slowly, ever so slowly, the world comes into view. It's white and dark.

Glancing to my left, I notice a monitor. Though it doesn't make a sound. Must be on mute or something. It must also be night since the lights are off and the windows closed. There also wasn't the noise I usually heard at the hospital

Placing my hands at my sides, I force myself to get up. My body is racked with pain, but I've been through worse. Had my chest ripped open by a knife, what is that compared to a little car crash.

Was it that? Yeah, that sounds right. I was just driving on my motorcycle and then pain. I don't remember much after that. Probably got knocked out.

Grabbing the wires attached to me, I yanked them off and tossed them to the side. Though I left the IV in just incase they had some drug in it or something. The monitor started flashing a lot, but I didn't care nor could I hear it being annoying.

Swinging my legs around, I ignored the stabbing pain from the action. Slowly I placed one foot on the ground, then the other. Good so far. Pushing off the bed, I had to grabbing onto a nearby object for support.

At least it was that IV thing or whatever. It was attached to my arm and looked pretty full. Doctor musta left not to long ago.

Holding onto the IV, I slowly made my way over to the window. Each step hurt like hell! Though nothing I wasn't used to. I'd been in and out of the hospital for all kinds or reasons. Most were for fights.

It took a few minutes, with the whole almost falling thing. Slowly but surely the feeling came back me and I could walk fairly normally.

Pushing the curtain back, I gazed out over the parking lot. It was definitely night.

A light tapping on my shoulder caught my attention, though instinctively I threw a punch in the person direction.

The person caught it pretty easily. My movements were slower than usual and I tore open some wounds. I could tell because I could feel a few drops of body run down my body and most likely hit the floor.

The person who caught it was the doctor and it wasn't the first time I'd meet him. He usually treated me since I knocked every other doctor out but him when they did something I didn't like.

Aikuro's lips moved but I couldn't hear anything. While most people would have freaked, I didn't. Panic never helped in any situation. It was probably something covering my ear and I was probably still shaken up from what happened.

Taking my arm, he slowly helped me back to the bed and forced me to lay down. One by one he attached the wires. Two on my chest and one near my stomach. There was also the thing they put on my finger.

Aikuro's lips were once again moving, but I couldn't hear his annoying voice.

"Can't hear a thing yer saying. Mind talking louder?" I asked with a sign.

His face seemed confused. Then he suddenly left the room.

"Rude." I mumbled.

A few minutes later he was back. This time he was carrying a bunch of papers, X-Ray's and a white board. Placing everything else to the side, he began writing on the board

Flipping it around he showed me the words. **How are you doing?**

"Been better and worse, so ok I guess. Though I can't hear a thing. Mind taking whatever ya got blocking my hearing out?" I replied.

Flipping the board around, he erased and began writing again. **There's nothing in your ears.**

"Then why can't I hear your annoying voice, not that I'm really complaining."

 **What do you last remember?**

It kinda annoyed me that he just ignored my question, but whatever. "I was driving home from a party on my motorcycle. Then a car came out of nowhere and rammed into me. That's all I remember."

 **You're lucky to even be alive right now. You broke a lot of bones and there was a lot of internal damage too.**

Grabbing the X-Ray's he handed me them. My left arm was fractured and so was my right leg, judging by the picture. But I didn't have a cast on, I must have been out for at least a month if everything had already healed. Though I finally came to one of my skull. It looked like I'd taken a heavy hit. Sis always gave my shit about helmets, maybe I shoulda listened.

The blue haired doctor tapped on my arm to gain my attention.

 **That crash gave you a nasty blow to the side of your head and it took you hearing away.**

Dropping the X-Rays, I leapt was on my knees with a death grip on his shoulders. "You can fix it right!? It's not permanent. Tell me it isn't permanent! Tell me damnit!" He looked away and wouldn't meet my gaze.

I could feel my wounds open even further, but it was nothing compared to how hard it my heart. I needed my hearing more than anyone. Not having it could end me up dead. Everyone at school hated me and would easily take advantage of my disability.

Leaping from the bed, I sprinted out the door. It's not like I could hear him yelling at me to stop, but I knew he was.

I ran, ran until I couldn't anymore. My legs were still weak and so was I. So I only made it past a few halls.

Resting my back against a wall, I slowly collapsed against it. Tears slowly descended down my face as the pain settled in along with the realization that I'd never hear for as long as I lived. Which wouldn't be long at this rate.

Grabbing the needle still lodged into my arm, I threw it at the wall across from me and it stuck like a throwing dart. But it didn't make me feel any better.

Pulling my legs to my chest, I let myself sob as loud as my body allowed. The pain from 17 years came pouring out all at once. I never allowed myself to cry, but now it didn't matter. I couldn't hear people's complaints or disappointment anymore.

I slightly flinched as a soft hand was placed on my shoulder. Pulling my head up a little, I glanced up at the person.

"Hey Satsuki." I mumbled. I kept my eyes on her lips to hopefully catch anything she said.

Satsuki is my older sister by a year. She's also a child prodigy and Ragyo's favorite. Makes sense since she's the perfect daughter. Satsuki's also the only one in the family who cares about me at all.

Satsuki didn't speak. She started making a bunch of weird signs with her hands.

My look of confusion must have tipped her off because she then pulled out her phone and started typing. Turning the phone around I read the words. **I asked you how you were feeling.**

"Then what's with the weird hand movements?" I asked.

 **It's a language for the deaf. Sign language. There are a few, I used ASL. It's the most common.**

I was about to start telling her off and tell her my deafness was temporarily, but I didn't feel like it was. "I didn't ask for this."

 **I know. Mako also told me she hopes to see you in school soon.**

"Don't know if I wanna head back. I can't fight like this."

 **Wrong. Just because you can't hear doesn't mean you can't fight.**

"Huh? I can't hear if someone is coming up behind me. I'd be dead before I could even land a hit."

 **Fine. I'll find a few tutors to come to the house and you can stay home for now but there are some people I want you to meet before you give up and stay inside all your life depressed like a weakling.**

"Who are you calling a weakling!?" I practically screamed. I probably have been yelling the whole time, but as usual, it didn't effect Satsuki if I was. Not like I could tell. "Call me a weakling again, I dare you!"

Satsuki just laughed and I was sure it was one of amusement. She looked amused at least as she typed on her phone. **Very well, I won't call you a weakling, you'd probably still beat me in a fight.**

"Got that right." I replied.

Satsuki stood and offered me a hand. Taking it she pulled me to my feet and lead the way back to the room. The blue haired doctor was gone, most likely scared off by Satsuki. He never seemed to like her and the feeling was mutual. Though neither would ever tell me why.

Satsuki made a few more weird motions before leaving. I assumed it was something like good night.

Strange, in one day my whole world has been turned upside down. Nothing would ever be the same, that much I knew.


End file.
